Le commencement de la fin
by Koumiko Sempai
Summary: Je suis pas très doué en résume,donc mon histoire reprend le scan 457 (scène Lucy Brandish dans la baignoire) ET BEAUCOUP DE COUPLE EN FOND (Et désole pour le titre je n'ai trouvé que sa )
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir alors me revoilà pour une autre fanfiction ^-^ donc mon histoire ce situe entre le scan 457 et les prochains scan.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour un résume -

Donc voila je pense avoir fais le tour (enfin j'espère)HA OUI pour les fautes...DESOLE DESOLE DESOLE voila je me suis excusé ^^

Voila sinon bonne lecture!

* * *

Lucy avait écoute Brandish, mais se retrouve nue contre l'un des douze, n'était pas vraiment adapté à la situation.

Lucy était inquiète, c'est amis ce battaient de toute leur magie et elle était coincé là, dans sa propre salle de bain!

-Je vais te proposé un jeux, je te pose trois question et tu répond honnêtement, et après tu me pose trois question et je te répondrai honnêtement, mais attention si tu me mens je te réduirai en cafard compris?dit Brandish avec le ton le plus calme du monde

-O-oui.

-Très bien, donc première question, pourquoi ta maison sens aussi fort? Je pouvais la sentir à trois kilomètre d'ici.

-Eh bien…c'était pour qu'il retrouve son chemin.

\- «Le« Qu'il par exemple «la»?

Lucy commença à rougir, elle n'était pas ici pour parle de sa vie sentimental!:

-Un ami.

-Hum, je vois, était t-il avec toi sur île?

-O-oui,à moi, pourquoi es tu venue chez moi?

-Un ordre.

-P-pourquoi chez moi?

-Je viens de te le dire un ordre.

-Pourquoi Zel…pardon votre empereur veux t-il Fairy Heart?

-Je crois qu'il veux la revoir avant son combat final.

-Il veut la revoir? dit-elle un peux surprisse

-Oui, votre maître, Mavis je crois, tu sais notre empereur à beau nous dire des blabla alunissant, mais sa se vois qu'il l'aime encore et d'ailleurs je pense qu'il l'aimeras toujours, c'est plutôt triste une peine d'amour qui ne se guérira jamais.

Lucy sentit son coeur se resserre dans sa poitrine, même Zeleph était victime de peine d'amour…:

-Tu ne semble pas détesté notre empereur, pourquoi?

-Il à perdu son seul ame-soeur, il à le coeur vide, et si j'ai bien compris il à même perdu son frère, je ne peux pas détesté une personne qui à autant souffert.

-Tu me r'appelle un peux ta mère, Layla.

-T-tu connais ma mère?dit-elle troublée

-Cette femme était suivit par son karma.

Brandish se leva et sortir de la baignoire laissant une Lucy abasourdie devant une t-elle révélation:

-J'ai tout ce que je voulais, viens avec moi Lucy et tes amis seront en sécurité, refuse et nous les tueront jusqu'au dernier.

-J-je heu non! Mes amis ont besoin de moi!

-Très bien comme tu veux.

* * *

POV LUCY

Et la Brandish commença à grandir enco…attendez mais c'est moi qui redressi !Puis Brandish me pris dans sa main tel un insecte:

-Tu es plutôt mignonne comme sa.

Puis elle m'enferme dans une boîte, je ne vois plus rien je suis dans le noir complet et nue!

* * *

POV général

Brandish venait de termine sa mission, enfin leur mission:

-Ajil, je l'ai, retournons à Alvarez.

Puis Brandish partie de la maison de Lucy.

 _Retour dans le ciel avec Ajil et Titania:_

La magie de notre Erza ne marchait plus, et pour le simple et bonne raison que Marin était là.

Ajil ne fesait qu'une bouché de Titania, sans magie aucune chance de vaincre l'un des douze:

-Quoi?!Déja, tu n'aurait pas pues attendre que je là tue?Tes vraiment pas fun Brandish.

Puis d'un seul coup le sable qui entourais Erza disparu:

-A très bientôt.

Puis tout les soldats disparut,plus rien!Envolé!

 _Cote Mavis_

-Premier que viens t-il de se passe?

-J-je ne sais pas…ils ont disparut... dit Mavis encore sous le choc

 _Retour générale_

Personne n'avaient bougent de leur place, leurs adversaires avaient disparu, sans laisse aucune trace, même pas un moindre grain de magie.

En même pas quelques secondes Magnolia passa de combat entre nations à un royaume fantôme.

* * *

POV Mavis

-Waren, appelle tout le monde, tout de suite!

-Oui maître!

Ce n'est pas normale, aucun de mes calcules n'à été correcte, je suis pourtant une stratège, alors pourquoi aucun de mes plans n'à marche?

Leur cible…:

-Mais oui c'est sa!

-De quoi parlez vous premier?

-La cible, mes calcules était pour Fairy Heart,mais leur vrai cible était l'un des autres…regardez nous avions envoie tout nos troupes pour les arrête mais l'un des douze es rentré dans Magnolia, ils ont kidnappe l'un des autre!

Makarof n'en revenait pas, comment avaient t-ils osée sens prendre à sa famille!

-Il faut que la guilde sois réuni au plus vite pour trouvé un nouveaux plan!

* * *

 _Quelques minutes plus tard_

La guilde était au complet, il ne manquait que Lucy mais sa personne ne l'avait encore remarque:

-Tout le monde es là?Dis je pour capte leur attention

Tout leurs têtes c'étaient retourne vers moi

-La cible n'était pas Fairy Heart…

Plu personne ne parlaient, leur attention était capté sur moi:

-Alvarez nous à trompez, leur plan n'était pas Fairy Heart mais l'un des autres…nous avons les coordonnée de la personne qui à été enlevé…je vous en pris garde votre calme…

j'avais la vois qui tremblais comment leur dire qu'elle avait disparu…je ne suis qu'un pitoyable maitre!:

-Maître s'il vous plait, dites le nous.

-Je suis désole…Lucy à été kidnappe par l'empire d'Alvarez, elle es en ce moment même la bas..

* * *

POV Natsu

Je viens de raté un battement…Lucy?…non ce n'est pas possible!…elle ne se serait jamais laissé faire!je vais lui prouvée qu'elle a tord!

Puis je quitte la guilde en courant en direction de chez Lucy, elle c'est sûrement endormis c'est pour sa,oui c'est pour sa!

Je vois sa maison, je la sens elle es là!Je pourrais sentir son parfum à trois kilomètre,je rentre en défonçant la porte:

-Lucy, tes ou?

Aucun réponse, mon coeur se resserre dans ma poitrine…non ce n'est pas possible…pas elle..

Je cherche dans toute sa maison mais rien,il ne reste que la salle de bain, je ne perds pas espoir! Après tout elle adore les bains!Je rentre mais rien, mon dernier espoir s'effondre en mille morceaux…et mais il y a une lettre:

 _Cher Fairy Tail, si votre maitre es aussi forte qu'elle le prétend elle doit déjà s'avoir que notre cible n'était pas Fairy Heart, mais belle et bien Lucy Heartfillia._

 _Si vous souhaite la revoir un jour en vie, raporté nous Fairy Heart à Alvarez_

Signe l'un des douze 

Comment ces enfoirés ont -il osée touché un cheveux de Lucy!

Il me le payerons!

* * *

POV Lucy

Ok, tout va bien, je vais bien , donc je suis dans une boîte, je n'ai pas mes clefs, je suis nue et AHHHHHH MAIS NOON JE NE VAIS PAS BIEN!:'''(

-Et arrête de pleuré.me dis Brandish

Mais pour qu'il elle se prends!Si seulement j'avais mes clefs!

-Ont es arrivent.

Je commence à retrouve ma taille normale!Mais attendez je suis encore tout nue!

-KYAAAA!

Je me couvre avec mes mains le plus vite possible, en espérant que personne soit la!

-Tes plutôt adorable comme sa, mais bon tiens.

-M-merci.

J'enfile vite fais les vêtements qu'elle ma donné:

-Bon reste là.

Puis elle repars comme si de rien n'était.J'en profité pour regarde ou je suis et surtout pour trouvé une sortie pour partir loin d'ici!:

-Tu es bien Lucy Heartfilia?

Je connais cette voix…:

-Z-Zeleph ..

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

Voila, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu et n'hésite pas à commenté (critique/compliments je prends nous après tout il faut que je m'améliore ^^)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir donc voici le deuxième chapitre, alors si vous êtes une fangirl (les gars aussi) fan des couples vous êtes servis dans ce chapitre je me suis surpasse pour les couples ^^ m'enfiiin

J'espère qui vous plairas et désole pour les fautes ^^'

* * *

 _POV Lucy_

-Z-Zeleph ...

-Tu es donc bien Lucy Heartfilia, enchanté. Me dit-il avec un sourire adorable il me r'appelle un peux celui de Natsu..MAIS LUCY A QUOI TU PENSE!C'EST TON ENEMIE!

-Je t'en pris n'ai pas peur, je ne veux en aucun ton mal, j'ai juste besoin de toi.

Je ne comprend rien, pourquoi à t-il besoin de moi…HO MON DIEU il va me vendre à un de ces soldats et HAAAA…:

-Je vois, je peux tout t'explique si tu veux, assis toi.

il me montra deux sièges, vers une fenêtre, ont ces donc assis en face de l'autre:

-Très bien je vais te parle du commencement de ma peine.

Je n'avais que neuf ans, quand tout t'à commence,mon père était mort quelques semaines avant que mon petit frère naisse, il lui ressemblait tellement, surtout les cheveux, la même tignasse, ma mère n'a pas survécue à l'accouchement, mais je lui promis que je prendrais soin de Natsu…

-N-Natsu?dis je troublé

-Oui, je suis son grand frère…Natsu es mort un ans après, il à succombe à sa maladie, je n'en m'en suis jamais remis…

Puis Zeleph m'expliqua tout, sa malédiction, les démons, la résurrection de Natsu enfin E.N.D…Zeleph avait tellement perdue,il à tout perdu…mais je ne dois pas oubliée que c'est mon ennemie!:

-Je peux te pose une question?

-Je t'écoute.

-Aimes tu encore Mavis?

Il sourit timidement,le même que Natsu…:

-Tu sais, j'ai été seul pendants trois cents ans, puis un jour elle es arrive dans ma vie, elle à tout change, elle m'a rendu heureux, mais je devais partir pour son bien. Dix ans plus tard je l'ai revue, elle n'avait pas changée du tout…elle ne pouvait plus…j'ai à pris qu'elle avait la même malédiction que moi,puis quand je lui ai dis elle es partit, après sa je ne l'ai plus vue, mais j'avais un manque, elle me manquait beaucoup trop et après tout si elle était immortelle comme moi je pourrait reste avec elle, c'étais égoïste de ma part mais après tout ce temps seul je ne pouvait plus reste loin de la seule personne qui puisse me comprendre,je l'ai finalement retrouvé mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Quand je pue enfin touché le bonheur il s'écroula aussi vite qu'il es arrive, Mavis était morte dans mes bras alors qu'elle était supposé être immortelle tu connait sûrement la pour répondre à ta question, je ne pourrais jamais oublié Mavis, comme ont le dit nous n'avons qu'un seul amê-soeur.

Je vois donc Brandish ne m'avait pas menti il aime donc encore Mavis…je n'ai jamais ressenti de la peine pour un ennemi, mais son histoire est si triste, je pense même qu'elle est plus triste que Erza et Gellard…mais attend je dois retourne à Fairy Tail!:

-Pourquoi m'avoir kidnappe…enfin je veux dire on ne parle pas souvent avec les proix ?dis je un peux peur de sa réaction.

-C'est vrai…-il prit un aire sérieux- tu es la seule personne que mon frère veut protège même ho péril de sa vie, je l'ais suivit pendant son année d'entrainement, il à même parle de toi à un homme au cheveux roux, il veut te protège toi et personne d'après tout tu es son âme soeur.

Puis Zeleph se leva et partie de la salle et me laissa là…avec comme seule et unique pensé, Natsu…alors il partage les mêmes sentiments que moi…non!Il ne dit que n'importe quoi pour me troublé, si il m'aime autant qu'il l'a dit il ne m'aurait jamais laissé seule pendant un ans!Les larmes commença à coulé sur mes joue, cette année avait été tellement dure sans ne rêvais que d'une choses, que mon dragon viennent me cherche.

* * *

 _POV général:_

Lucy continue à pleure les larmes qu'elle avait tellement contenu pendants un ans, elle finis par s'endormir tout t'en pensant cas son seul et unique amour Natsu.

 _Côte guilde_

Mavis cherchait tout les plans pour ne perdre aucune membres, mais elle le s'avais que beaucoup perdrait la vie dans cette bataille…mais elle n'y pensait pas, elle continua tout les calcules pour sauvée tout les vies de sa guilde.

Pendant que Mavis calculait ces plans,Natsu lui,était encore chez Lucy à cherche tout les plans pour la sauvée le plus vite possible.

* * *

 _POV Natsu:_

Il faut que j'y aille tout de suite mais tout seul ils me tueront tout de suite,mais je ne peux pas attendre que Mavis termine tout ces calcule pour sauvé Luce, alors qu'il suffit d'y aller tous ensemble, dire qu'ils ont entrain de torturé Luce…nan!Je dois pas pensé à sa…mais putain je suis partis un ans pour devenir plus fort pour la protège et me voila coincé là!

Désole Lucy de ne pas te l'avoir dis…je sais que tu en a souffert et que tu m'en veux encore, je l'ai vue tout les piques que tu m'a lancé…désole je voulais être plus fort pour toi, même si je sais que tu es une magicienne exceptionnelle, je te promet de te sauvé et cette fois si je te le dirai que je t'aime de tout mon coeur. _-TROOOOOOS MIGNOOON-_

* * *

POV Génerale:

Après la merveilleux idée de Nastu d'enfin avoué son amour pour sa Luce, retournons à Fairy Tail ou Mavis venait enfin de termine ses calcules, il faut juste le dire au membres.

Ils étaient réunit autour des tables à la demande de Mavis:

-Très bien écouté attentivement, je ne le répéterais pas deux fois!Donc nous allons partir dès cette nuit pour Alvarez et détruire Zeleph et les douze une bonne fois pour vaincre les douze j'ai déjà demande de l'aide au autre guilde.

Bon Grey et Juvia vous serez rejoins par Lyon, reste ensemble tout le temps puis combatté celui qui se présentera à vous.

Erza tu seras rejoinds par Meredy.

Gajeel tu sera avec Levy.

Gildard devra en combattre deux, Kana tu le rejoindra quand il t'appellera.

Wendy tu seras avec Charrue et Lilly

...

Les ordres de Mavis était claire, tout les mondes avaient son poste et or de question de conteste les ordres de Mavis.

L'heure était arrive il était temps de partir détruire Alvarez.

* * *

Voila j'espère qu'il vous a plu et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre^^

N'oublie pas laisse un commentaire (critique/compliments ^^pour mieux faire la prochaines fois)


End file.
